


TAZ Candlenights Exchange

by Idgahufflefuck



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, M/M, but nothing explicit, i mean its these two, neither is the little bonus epilogue, so theres a lot of innuendo in the first prompt, the second prompt is in no way mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idgahufflefuck/pseuds/Idgahufflefuck
Summary: My TAZ candlenights exchange gifts! First prompt is a Taakitz Spa day & in part two Ango McDango will be having a little homework trouble





	1. Chapter 1

“Taako?” Kravitz looked around the darkened apartment, concerned. Had he mistaken the time Taako had asked him to meet up for date night? The day? Maybe he was upset that their last three dates had been interrupted by necromancers and had decided to bail. 

“You’re Late, skele-man.” Ah. There he was. Kravitz jumped and turned to find his boyfriend leaning against the bedroom door frame, loose braid tossed over this shoulder and-- sweet mother of ravens-- was he wearing anything under that silk robe?

“I’m--” Kravitz ran a hand through his dreads and cleared his throat to collect himself. “You said eight sharp it’s only-- Oh. A reaper joke. Very funny. I thought we were going out tonight. Not that I’d say no to a night in after the week I had.” He went over to pull Taako in for a kiss only to be intercepted by a finger to his lips.

“Oh no. You’ve still got a date to make up for before you get any of this sweet, sweet Taako lovin’.”

He rubbed his temples. “I am sorry about this week, love. Work always gets crazy around the holidays.”

“I know. And that’s why you’ve got an exclusive, one night pass to Le Spa de Taako.” He threw open the door with a grin and a flourish.

Kravitz couldn’t help chuckling as he entered the room and took a look around. Every time he started to get comfortable Taako came up with a new way to surprise him and he really, truly hoped that will never change. “You cleaned your room?” 

The space was as clean as he’d ever seen it and lit by dozens of candles suspended in the air. It was a nice effect. The usual stock of make up, spell components and snacks had been cleared from the vanity and replaced with more bottles of salves and potions than Kravitz knew what to do with-- which was saying something.  
“Never say I don’t do anything nice for you.”

“You, uh, you do know that this body is perfect every time I create it though, right? My skin and hair don’t need anything done to them.”

Taako rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. “You’re missing the point, my dude. Lose the suit and robe up. It’s facial time and then I need a massage.” He pointed at the bed where a lilac robe and matching headband had been draped artfully on the post. 

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” Kravitz groaned, but stripped off his jacket anyway. There were far worse ways he could spend his night off than in Taako’s hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes even genius boy detectives need a little help with their homework. I hope you enjoy these sweet, dumb boys.

“... Magnus?” Angus looked up from where he was sitting on the floor of the cottage playing tug-a-war with Johann.

“Yeah, buddy?” Magnus had been waiting for this since the boy had knocked on his door out of the blue and claimed he was there to see the puppies. He might not be the world’s greatest detective, but he did pride himself on knowing when something was wrong with his friends and he’d been worried about Ango as the past few weeks had come and gone with sparse visits, fewer calls and deeper and deeper bags under his eyes. Taako had laughed him off saying that he just hoped the wizardling’s late nights had been due to partying and not studying, while Merle patted his arm and told him to be patient-- growing boys should be allowed their secrets. At the time Magnus had wanted to scream that the kid wasn’t even thirteen but maybe Angus being here today was proof Merle had been right. (Magnus winced made a mental note to take that secret to the grave.)

“I was wondering if you could maybe help me with something.”

“Course I can! Anything! As long as it's not like murder, or a bank heist. You don't need help hiding a body, do you?”

That finally startled Angus into looking away from the floor. “What? No! Nothing like that. I, uh, I need some help with a project for school.”

Magnus could feel himself droop as he fought to keep the smile on his face. “Oh. Uh, are you sure you don't want to ask Taako or Barry or... someone?”

Angus was shaking his head before he even finished the question. “They can’t help me with this.”

“But--”

“I’ve got the theory down. I know all the runes and incantations by heart. What I need help with is my item. Please, sir? Professor Miller is teaching this class himself and he said whoever gets the best grade will get to go to the Neverwinter Artificing Conference to present.”’

Looking at the boy he’d come to see almost as a son Magnus wondered when he’d gotten so stubborn. The glint in his eyes and jut of his chin was a bittersweet reminder that he would be a teenager soon, and where would that leave him? “You… want me to carve you something?”

Angus let out a frustrated huff. “No. I don’t know. I know it works best when it’s something that means something to the creator. Maybe you could teach me how to make something?”

The hope in his eyes gripped Magnus' heart, but he chewed the inside of his cheek before responding carefully. “Of course I’d _love_ to teach you woodworking. But I know you’ve got a tight schedule here so you have to promise me two things.”

“Anything! Thank you, sir!” “Okay,” Magnus lowered himself out of his chair to be on level with the boy and dog. “First I need you to remember that we’re making something from nothing here so it might be a little messy. But I'm going to love it so I want you to do the same.”

“Taako told me the same thing about magic once,” Angus laughed. “‘’Couse he did. Haven’t you learned half his wisdom comes second hand from other people yet? Anyway, the point is, I don’t want you to be disappointed if the picture in your head doesn’t quite reach the wood the first time.”

Angus nodded thoughtfully, “I’ll do my best, sir. … What’s the second rule?”

“You’ve got to stay for dinner after lessons.”


	3. Bonus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I knew I wanted to do something different than Taako & Angus doing homework but this little bit of a scene also popped into my head so I wanted to include it.

“Taako! Change it back! Change it back!” Angus stared in horror at the small potted plant in front of him.

“What?” the elf laughed, “You asked for help with your homework. It’s gone now. Problem solved.”

“I need to hand it in tomorrow! You have to fix it!”

“Nuh-uh. You have to fix it.”

Angus grabbed the plant and held it protectively to his chest. “I don’t know how to fix it. It’s your spell!”

“Come one, kiddo. Use that great big noggin for something and sleuth it out”

\--

Fifteen minutes later when Angus presented him with his de-transmuted essay and strict orders not to do any more magic on it Taako couldn’t help smiling. “The Miller Institute doesn’t deserve you, bubbeleh.”


End file.
